


Non Omnis Moriar

by Samuraider



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Gore, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Inappropriate Humor, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Multi, On Hiatus, Satire, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Violence, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraider/pseuds/Samuraider
Summary: EDIT: I decided to designate this entire work of fanfiction towards Scott Ryder figuring out his place in the new galaxy of Andromeda, what it means to be a Pathfinder, and why everyone seems hellbent on pining for his love.- The first several chapters will be based primarily on Kadara for the Scott Ryder/Sloane Kelly | Sloane Kelly/Kaetus storyline. (Fyi - Slow burn)Love shack, baby! (Kinda)More like sex, drugs, and rock 'n roll.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [FYI: Scott Ryder is based on my ME:A character. I'll try to finish drawing of him shortly.]

“Are you even listening to me?” Dr. Lexi T’Perro folded her arms, leaning against the desk. When she didn’t get a direct response back, she scoffed. Pushing herself away from the desk, she strode over snatching the headphones off of Scott Ryder’s head.

He pivoted in the desk chair furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance, “Hey!”

“I asked you a question.” Dr. Lexi started twirling the headphones. A slight smirk edging the corner of her lips.

“Careful with those. They’re antiques,” he exclaimed while grasping for them.

She continued keeping the headphones from his reach by taking a step back. “Answer my question.”

Scott slumped back in the chair surrendering in defeat. Exhaling slowly, he regarded the doctor through green eyes. “Fine. What’s the question?”

“How much alcohol have you ingested in the last 24 hours?”

Scott cocked an eyebrow. “That’s your question?”

“It’s essential data for your medical report,” she answered courteously, “I’m required to update all medical files as per Director Tann.”

“Obviously. Nosy ol’ twat,” Scott mumbled.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Scott rotated in the chair to utilize the email terminal while ignoring the Asarian doctor.

Dr. Lexi frowned. “Must I repeat myself, Scott Isaac Ryder?”

Scott didn’t bother to acknowledge her, but instead held up a bottle of whiskey giving it a light shake.

She rolled her eyes in frustration. “How many in the last 24 hours?”

Still refusing to spin his chair around and face Dr. Lexi, he held up two fingers with his other hand.

Dr. Lexi sighed. “I suppose that’s better than nothing. I’ll go update your medical files then.” She placed the antique headphones on the edge of the desk before leaving the Pathfinder’s cabin. Scott eyeballed the headphones from the corner of his eyes. Drumming his fingers against the desk in contemplation, he decided to retrieve them. Leaning further in the chair, he gripped the headband just as the chair slid out from underneath him. Scott toppled to the floor as the chair bounced against the desk and rolled onto its side.

“Son of a…” Scott grumbled. He briskly sat up and whacked his head on the underside of the desk. Recoiling, he clutched at his head cursing up a storm, “Of all my luck…” He rubbed the bruised spot hidden under his black hair. Scooting further away from the desk, Scott pushed himself up onto his feet and scowled at the chair.

“Meh.” Scott strolled out of his private cabin and made a beeline for the galley. Once there he started pillaging the cabinets for snacks. Oblivious to the kitchen door sliding open and closed, he continued rummaging through the food until a chirrup snared his attention. He peered over to the dining table where the pyjak rested, tilting its head in curiosity.

Scott pursed his lips and returned to digging through the cabinet. “Not now, Nibbler.”

The pyjak chirped, twitching its tail in eagerness. It shoved off the table sailing towards Scott’s head, its eyes shimmering in anticipation as it ogled the food stored within the cabinet. Scott felt the pyjak latch onto his head, squealing in delight. He started flailing his arms trying to pry the pyjak off his head.

He shouted, “Get off of…” Green eyes expanded in distress as the pyjak shoved a foot into Scott’s mouth. _This is disgusting._ Pushing off of Scott’s face, the pyjak projectiled itself towards the open compartment containing food. Scott lost his footing and plummeted to the floor. Spitting out the grimy taste in his mouth, Scott glared up at the pyjak, who craned its neck to stare down at Scott.

“You little rat bastard,” Scott snarled. The pyjak appeared unfazed by the insult as it popped a cracker into its mouth and started chewing. Scott hoisted himself up and approached the pyjak, hands on his hips. “You think you’re clever, don’t you?”

The pyjak twittered in response and shoved another cracker into its mouth. Scott narrowed his eyes. The pyjak continued munching as it stared back. Several seconds of silence crept by between them. Scott darted forwards attempting to snatch the pyjak but grabbed only air. The pyjak bounced against his head, fastening a grip onto tufts of black hair. It temporarily lost its grip when Scott tried tugging it off his head but plunged forward wrapping its arms around Scott’s head covering his eyes.

Scott stumbled around blindly as he yanked at the pyjak. Unaware of how close he was to the galley door, Scott blundered forwards triggering the sensors to open the door. The pyjak took the opportunity to scramble atop of Scott’s head and shove off gliding out into the hall and scurry away. Scott seethed. That little shithead! He stepped forward and made contact with the door per his face as it closed. Moaning in pain, he gripped his bleeding nose, lumbering backward and uttered profanity as he tripped over a chair.

Nakmor Drack hummed to himself while strolling towards the galley. As the doors slid open, he stood gawking at Scott who lay sprawled on the floor. He blinked a few times and scratched his chin. Stepping into the galley, he peered down at the human. “Tough day, kid?” Scott only groaned in response still clutching his nose. Drack sighed, “I’ll go get the doctor.” He headed towards the med bay to fetch Dr. Lexi. “Damn squishy humans.”

 

/////***\\\\\\\\\

 

Dr. Lexi placed a finger under Scott’s chin, elevating his head up a bit more to properly examine the extent of the damage. “So, you say the pyjak did this?”

“Yup.” Scott flinched as she applied a small amount of pressure against the nose.

“The good news is that it’s not broken. Just bruised.” She scribbled down some notes. “I would advise that you discontinue running into doors.”

“I didn’t run into a door,” Scott clarified. Dr. Lexi shook her head disapprovingly as she sat down at her terminal. “Okay, maybe I did, but it wasn’t exactly my fault.” He hopped off the bed and casually walked over to where Dr. Lexi was sitting. Plucking the tablet off the desk, he glimpsed through his medical file.

“Give that back,” Dr. Lexi ordered standing up from her desk. Scott stepped away avoiding Dr. Lexi’s harsh stare.

“Why?”

“Patient confidentiality, Ryder. Now hand it back.” She held out her hand half expecting him to cooperate. Instead, he continued skimming through his file as he paced.

He furrowed his eyebrows, gnawing at his bottom lip as he traced a finger over a recent addition to his medical file. “Possibility of alcohol use disorder.” He glared at Dr. Lexi. “Alcohol use disorder? You’re joking, right?”

“You weren't supposed to see that.” She walked over reaching out to snag the device from Scott. He raised it higher into the air and out of her range.

“You honestly believe I have a drinking problem?”

“No!” She tip-toed up hoping to reach the device.

“Then why was this added to my medical file?”

“I can explain once you hand it back to me,” she deliberated, trying to jump and reclaim her tablet but Scott withheld it from her grasp. “Seriously, Ryder?”

“It was _two_ bottles of whiskey. _Two!_ What harm can it do?” he snapped.

Dr. Lexi was growing intolerant and aggravated with Scott. She leaped up one more time, her body slamming against his, and they both tumbled to the floor. Scott lost his grip on the device, and it went skidding into the corner of the med bay room. Dr. Lexi stared at it and then back at Scott only to realize she was perched on top of him.

“Um… you mind?” He lifted an eyebrow as Dr. Lexi became flustered over the awkward position they both were in.

She fervently apologized as she clumsily shifted off of him, but stiffened when the med bay doors glided open. Gil strolled in holding some documents. “Hey, doctor, I got those…” He gaped wide-eyed at the two when he finally noticed them on the floor. “Yeah, I’ll… just come back,” he uttered as he slowly receded out of the med bay.

“Really?” Dr. Lexi scrambled up to retrieve the tablet. She pivoted towards Scott, who recently got up off the ground. “Not. A. Word. Ryder.” She stomped past him ignoring his puzzled expression.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott Ryder chewed the watermelon flavored bubblegum relentlessly, more out of anxiety than anything else, while leaning back into the chair. He propped his feet up on a crate, lightly bobbing a foot from side to side in unison with the music emitting from the headphones on his head. He’s been avoiding the doctor and her probing questions by hiding in the cargo bay for the past few days. After the spectacle of Dr. Lexi and himself, he expected the Tempest engineer, Gil, to humor him on his grand achievement. Gil, despite his sense of wittiness, busied himself maintaining the Tempest’s drive core instead.

The pyjak, Lord Nibbler, Scott took to calling him, rested atop of the Nomad dozing. An empty box of Blast-Ohs cereal lay next to the slumbering critter. Scott was pretty sure Vetra Nyx bribed the pyjak to shit in Liam’s assigned bed the other day with that exact box of cereal. But he couldn’t be bothered to care.

A shadow fell over Scott. He tilted his head upwards; green framed sunglasses slipping slightly down the bridge of his nose. Cora crossed her arms over her chest, peering down at the Pathfinder. “What’s this about you and Dr. Lexi?”

_God dammit, Gil._

Scott shrugged nonchalantly, pushing his sunglasses back up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He blew a bubble with the bubblegum making it pop.

“Don’t feign ignorance with me, Scott.”

Scott indicated to his headphones and mouthed, “I can’t hear you.” He resumed his regular leisure much to the detest of the biotic commando.

Cora rolled her eyes. She’ll get the truth out of him one way or another.

 

/////***\\\\\\\\\

 

The next time Cora encountered Scott, half of his torso was flopped over the railing of the meeting room staring down at the research area. Apparently, he was three sheets to the wind considering the prominent slurring of his words.

“♪♫ I can’t gots nooooo satiph… phiff… ♬” he sang out of tune.

“Can someone shut him up?” Vetra shouted, “He’s making my ears bleed.”

“You don’t have ears,” Peebee corrected, “Just holes in your head.”

“It’s an expression, Peebee,” Vetra replied in irritation.

“Pffft. I knew that.” Peebee returned her attention to the terminals.

Cora managed to approach Scott Ryder from behind unexpectedly. How she managed that, she couldn’t say. “Pathfinder?”

Scott wobbled against the railing nearly plunging to the floor below if it wasn’t for Cora grabbing and hoisting him away from it. He slumped to the ground, back leaning against the railing walls. Disheveled black hair feathered in random directions atop his head and his gray hoodie was wrinkled suggesting that he slept in it recently. That along with the dark circles under his eyes and an unshaven face meant he's been frolicking about intoxicated for the past 24 hours.

“Why do you do this to yourself?” Cora asked, concern etching across her face.

“You look like a duuuuude,” Scott blurted out before teetering over onto his side.

“ _Really?_ ”

With Vetra’s assistance, Cora managed to haul the unconscious Pathfinder back to his quarters and left him on the bed, which he started snoring momentarily. Returning to the research center, Cora noticed Drack occupying a portion of the terminals reviewing mission briefs and cryo statuses. “How’s the kid?”

“Drunk but asleep.” She strolled over to where Drack tapped away at a terminal screen. “Sometimes I worry about him?”

“You sure it’s ‘ _worry_ ’ and not ‘ _desire_ to jump his bones’?” Drack smirked.

Cora felt flabbergasted and infuriated all at the same time towards the accusation. Balling up her fist, she scowled at the Krogan, “He’s the Pathfinder, and I highly respect him.”

Drack gave a dismissive wave with his hand. “Yeah, yeah. Sure. You humans tend to reproduce like a bunch of damn pyjaks.”

“You’re one to talk,” Cora countered.

“Genophage. Remember? We’re lucky if one out of a thousand newborns survives to childhood.” He continued scanning through missions seemingly unfazed by the conversation.

“I’m sorry. That was… callous of me,” Cora apologized. Drack only nodded in acknowledgment as he stared at the terminal display.

Cora found herself chewing away at a cuticle nervously. “Shouldn’t do that. Not healthy for you,” Drack mentioned without glancing at her. She held her finger out examining it. She managed to chew a small chunk out, which would require her clipping the nail before it snags on anything. Cora had trimmers she mainly used for the plants growing in the bio lab, so she opted to use those instead of digging in a bunch of drawers for an actual nail clipper.

Entering the bio lab, Cora made her way to the rear of the room. Snatching up the trimmers, she angled the blades to snipped along the cuticle. Examining the finished work, she set the trimmers back on the table and stared absentmindedly at the wall. Cora couldn’t shake the image of Scott leaning halfway over the railing. _Was I staring at his butt? I was staring at his butt._ She groaned in disgust, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

/////***\\\\\\\\\

 

Scott paced about the bridge, drawing the ire of the salarian, Kallo Jath. “Do you always have to pace about?” he quipped twisting around in his chair to look at Scott.

“Should I stop?” Scott froze in place.

“I’d appreciate it if you would.” Kallo turned his attention back to the consoles in front of him.

“Kallo thinks you’re a distraction,” Suvi Anwar giggled across from Kallo.

“A distraction, yes. It could impair my performance as a pilot to the Tempest,” he said without bothering to face Suvi.

“ _Performance_ ,” Suvi snorted after rolling the word seductively.

“You’re my best friend, Suvi, but sometimes I want to slap you across the face,” Kallo retorted. Suvi only snickered in response, which resulted in Kallo sighing dejectedly.

“You two done?” Scott asked resting his hands on his hips.

The Tempest pulled into the Kadara port by evening, the society bustling with merchants and citizens. As the crew piled out to appreciate a much-needed time off, Scott found himself tagging along with Drack and Peebee to Kralla’s Song, the old watering hole jammed pack with exiles and pirates. Even though he was still suffering a hangover from the previous day, Scott had no problems downing two shots of whiskey with Peebee.

Scott jerked his head in the Krogan’s direction when Drack headbutted an inebriated Turian who was getting a bit clingy around Scott and Peebee.

“Got to hand it to you, gramps. Always watching our backs.” Peebee gulped down another shot of whiskey.

“Someone has to,” he grumbled, “You kids keep getting yourselves into troubles.”

“Hey!” Peebee folded her arms pouting, “I can take care of myself, ya know?”

“Sure. Whatever you say.” Drack ordered a drink for himself and took a seat next to Scott. “Word on the street is that Sloane Kelly’s looking for you.” Drack tossed a questionable look at Scott.

“What?” Scott half shrugged between sips of his drink.

“Be careful, kid.” Drack leaned in, “I don’t trust her.”

Scott eventually found his way to where Sloane Kelly took up residence. Granted, he was a bit tipsy from having one too many shots with the Asarian rogue. Complimenting himself on not slurring words, he walked into the main room where Sloane Kelly reclined across her ‘throne’, her legs swung over the armrest. She arched an eyebrow as he approached. “So lovely to see you, Pathfinder.”

“Your _highness_ ,” Scott bowed.

Sloane Kelly frowned at his attempt of humor. “I didn’t invite you here for a bout of sarcasm.”

“Yes, milady,” Scott mocked.

Sloane Kelly crinkled her eyebrows, the edges of her mouth twitching as she propped her chin on the palm of her hand. “Your ridicule is duly noted, Scott.”

Scott straightened his posture after tilting slightly. Sloane Kelly’s eyes roamed along Scott’s body constructing a sense of apprehension at the pit of his stomach. He fidgeted against her scrutiny. When she returned her gaze towards his face, she sneered at the flush spreading across his olive skin.

“Speak to Kaetus. He’ll brief you.” She dismissed Scott with a wave of her hand. He spun around and swiftly exited the room, passed the guards, and left the building altogether. Scott inhaled deeply once outside, ignoring that gnawing sense of uneasiness. He made a beeline for Kalla’s Song where Drack and Peebee awaited his return, and possibly ten shots of whiskey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is leading up to some weird shit.  
> The semi-smut material will be in the next chapter.

Rocks and grenade shrapnel clattered to the surface as explosions shuddered through the cavern. The smell of burning flesh and earthly soil clung to the air as the crew bludgeoned, detonated, and shot their way through the Kett infested location inside the mountain. PeeBee crouched behind a pillar reloading her Sidewinder pistol while Drack bulldozed through a throng of confused Kett.

Adrenaline pulsed through Scott as he sought cover attempting to reload the M-8 Avenger rifle in between the hail of bullets. Fragments of the rocky coverage struck the side of his face as bullets ricocheted. He cursed when a bullet grazed his shoulder armor and lodged into the wall mere feet in front of him. Everything wasn’t going according to plan when they crossed paths with the Kett on Kadara.

Scott half-expected the Kett to be undersupplied, but he disregarded the fact they’ve been scavenging from merchant ships for weeks or maybe months. Reloading his assault rifle, Scott overheard the rampaging Krogan barrel into another group of Kett smashing the militarized hammer down upon the unfortunate enemies. For being over a thousand years old, Drack sure knew how to change the tides of war in his favor.

PeeBee bounded over her cover firing the pistol at some of the Kett giving Scott enough time to reposition. He advanced closer to the Kett campsite and slid down behind another rock outcropping as a Kett Anointed started showering bullets in his direction. Sloane Kelly was hunkered down several feet to the left of him arguing with her second-in-command, Kaetus.

Kaetus seemed troubled by their overall percentage of success dealing with the Kett, but Sloane Kelly only shrugged as she leaned out and fired several rounds at the enemies. Scott peered out from his safety locating his squad mates. PeeBee remained a nuisance towards the Kett, jumping in and out of the battle while firing creating a distraction for Drack as he hurled into them.

Scott sprinted further into the cavernous area avoiding projectiles and falling rubble. He shoved the Omni Blade into the guts of a nearby Kett chosen as another Kett swung around a pillar aiming its rifle at Scott. A bullet pierced its head within seconds, and the Kett toppled over. Glancing over his shoulders, Scott spotted Sloane Kelly not far behind keeping pace while picking off a few Kett herself. She caught his eyes and winked before leaping over a Kett corpse and steering off to the right side of the cave. Kaetus must have noticed the brief exchange between the two humans as he scowled at Scott while trudging after Sloane Kelly.

“Ugh,” Scott grumbled as he continued pushing through the area towards Drack and PeeBee. A Kett Anointed tried to smash its weapon at the raging Krogan but found itself on the ground as Drack slammed the hammer directly into its face. PeeBee wasn’t far behind conjuring several biotic tactics against the foes. She was rather spryly when using a combination move on the Kett. Scott jogged up next to her nearly out of breath.

“Nice of you to join us,” she quipped.

Scott chuckled. Granted, he considered PeeBee to be a bit too eccentric, but she knew how to stand her ground in fights. “How many do you think barricaded themselves in the mountain?”

Drack hefted up the hammer and gazed over at the duo. “The more, the merrier.”

Sloane Kelly and Kaetus were working their way through the Kett when the other three spotted them.

“We can’t let them have all the fun, now can we?” PeeBee smiled. Instantly, she started sprinting towards Sloane Kelly and Kaetus knocking down several Kett and taking out another with her SideWinder.

“Heh heh. That kid got spunk,” Drack mentioned next to Scott, “She’s got to be part Krogan.” Drack nodded his head in the direction of the current fire exchange. “Lets go kill some more damn Kett.”

Rendezvousing with the rest of the crew, Scott paused as the cavern trembled. The thunderous echo of some beast reverberated towards them.

“That can’t be good,” Scott said moments before a Kett Fiend emerged from the depths of the cavern, “Definitely not good!” he shouted.

“Get out of its ways!” Sloane Kelly yelled as the Fiend stampeded towards the group. Its bulky form crushed through stone pillars and pulsated within the ground. PeeBee lost her footing and rolled across the ground in the Fiend’s path.

“PeeBee!” Scott shouted. He darted toward PeeBee, lifting her back onto feet, and yanked her out of the way in time as the Fiend rumbled by. It slid across the surface and pivoted at the group; it’s deafening bellow echoing all around.

“Plan?” PeeBee asked over the noise.

“Kill it,” Drack responded hefting his Ruzad shotgun and melee weaponry.

“Sounds good to me,” Scott aimed his rifle at the advancing Fiend firing as Drack worked around the side of the creature. PeeBee lunged in and out diverting its attention from Drack as he plunged forward with the Krogan hammer. The Fiend wobbled lop-sided as the hammer connected with its hardened exterior. Spinning, the Fiend targeted Drack. Its talons dug through the rocky ground where Drack occupied moments before. Scott continued bombarding the creature with bullets from a distance.

Sloane Kelly and Kaetus secured a higher vantage point and sprayed gunfire down upon the Fiend. It craned its head around, snarling in protest, but chose to concentrate its attack upon those on the ground.

Scott cursed as the remainder of M-8 Avenger ammo was spent. The Fiend’s exterior hide deflected most incoming gunshots and the only one inflicting majority of the damage was Drack. There had to be another way to defeating the Fiend. Scott scrutinized the area, noticing a large stone structure nearby. If they could get the Fiend to smash into it, there might be a possibility of it being crushed or temporarily immobilized under the weight.

Scott notified the others of the proposal via comm. Eventually, they agreed and proceeded with the formulated strategy of Scott being the primary target of the Fiend’s attention. He relocated towards the stone structure swiftly drawing the N7 Eagle. There were no expectations of this working, but it was worth a shot if anything. As the others steered the creature towards Scott, he focused aiming directly at the Fiend’s face with the pistol. Hopefully, this would piss off the beast enough that it’ll charge at him.

Aiming carefully, he lined up the shot and pulled the trigger. The gunshot embedded itself into the right eye causing the Fiend to claw at its face in anguish.

“Ha! How do you like _that_ , you ugly piece of shit?” Scott yelled. The Fiend eyed Scott with its good eye before bellowing. Bits and pieces of debris clattered to the floor while clouds of dust floated down from the ceiling. The Fiend dug its forelegs into the ground and leaped forwards in full force. _Well, shit._ Scott scrambled to get out of the Fiend’s path as it pulverized the floor with each step.

Scott was hurled across the ground as the massive bulk crashed into the structure, loosening up boulders and sending them falling onto the Fiend. The ruckus of shattering walls, crumbling stone, and the Fiend’s wailing resonated into an ear-piercing annoyance. Scott rolled onto his back in time to notice a boulder plummeting at him from above. “Shit!”

He clambered upright slipping on loose pebbles in the process. Vaulting across the rumbling ground, Scott struggled to outrun the downpour of stone, dirt, and death itself as it came crashing all around him. The others knew the procedure of escaping the cave, and Scott caught sight of them rounding the bend in the direction of the exit. Scott lost footing as the ground below him fractured. Colliding with a pillar, he pushed away steering through the turmoil. The exit wasn’t too far now, and Scott began sprinting more urgently as his heartbeat raced with adrenaline and anxiety.

Scott hurled himself through the exit as a blast of dust particles and stone erupted behind him. He rolled down the slope of the hill before painfully up righting himself. Scott leaned forward, hands on knees, attempting to stabilize his breathing pattern and heart rate. PeeBee and Drack strode over to him, both looking just as frazzled as he did.

“That was one hell of an adventure,” PeeBee spoke up.

“Damn right it was,” Drack grinned, “You alright, kid?” He looked at Scott quizzically.

“I’m fine. Just need to catch my breath is all.”

Sloane Kelly and Kaetus approached the trio, a slight smirk on the Outcast leader’s face. “You fought well in there, Pathfinder.”

Scott up righted himself casting a cautious glance at Sloane Kelly until Kaetus huffed in annoyance.

“Swing by my headquarters when you have the time to chat.” Sloane Kelly headed towards her aircraft while Kaetus lingered behind.

“I’m not sure what your intentions are,” Kaetus narrowed his eyes, “Just watch your back.”

“You _jealous_ Sloane Kelly has a new boy toy?” PeeBee interjected sarcastically.

Kaetus scowled at PeeBee. “He’s not her type.”

“How would you know? It’s not like she’s getting any from _you_ ,” PeeBee pressed forth with her biting remarks escalating the tension in the air, “You spend more time getting off with a stick shoved up your ass.”

“PeeBee,” Scott eventually said as Kaetus and PeeBee feuded with one another.

Sloane Kelly was leaning against her aircraft by the time Kaetus peeled his eyes away from Scott and his squad mates. As he passed by Sloane Kelly, he mentioned something quietly to her before entering the aircraft. Sloane Kelly smiled in amusement before joining Kaetus and departing for Kadara Port.

PeeBee was still fuming by the time they headed out in the Nomad. Grumbling under her breath, PeeBee glared out the window. “I need a drink. Maybe ten.”

“Ha!” Drack snorted, “Read my mind. Lets head back to Kadara slums and check out that Tartarus Bar. Heard they got some mysterious drink they’ve been gloating about lately.”

Scott groaned disapprovingly but steered the Nomad back to Kadara Port regardless. “Just don’t make me dance, ok?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to figure out how to write this entire damn chapter.  
> Can't stare at it anymore. So, here. Enjoy the weird stuff. *shrugs*

Scott sat in a somewhat comatose trance inside the Tartarus Bar. He shouldn’t have drunk that strange mixture called Mystery Drink, or the Krogan drink Burukh before that. The unfamiliar pill Scott slipped into his mouth in between drinks wasn’t the greatest idea either.

And now Scott’s sitting here in a drunken stupor frequently flirted with, propositioned for sexual favors, or offered drinks by other regulars of the bar. At least a handful of the female patrons tried shoving their hands down his pants within the first fifteen minutes of entering the establishment. In the next fifteen minutes, he was dragged helplessly out the front door by a group of dubious male humans until Drack intervened, chucking their asses out into the muck while saving Scott from an inebriated misadventure.

PeeBee was already on the dance floor, her lithe frame stirring with the rhythm. She tried coercing Scott to join her, but he refused to budge from the table gripping it like a life preserver. The music felt alluring, almost beckoning, but he remained unmoving as everything glistened and flowed in beautiful harmony.

The pill he swallowed earlier had a slow release effect into the bloodstream, partially explained by that Turian fellow who offered it to him. The only caution he received while downing it with a shot of whiskey was the major hit to his cognition and overall senses. He felt a minor change to his perception, or he thought so. It’s hard to determine that when one’s plastered beyond all doubt.

Scott had to use the restroom. He slid out of the chair, wobbled a bit and made his way through the crowd. Pushing past a few intoxicated patrons while avoiding PeeBee from dragging him out to the dance floor.

There was a faint, yet sweet, taste lingering in his mouth after taking the pill. Scott couldn’t quite put his finger on the aroma and why it sent him quivering for more, but the feeling of serenity felt like it flowed through every vein within the body.

The world swirled, danced like a kaleidoscope; alluring and aesthetically pleasing. It was dangerously beautiful, and he knew it. Consuming an unknown drug could be lethal, but all Scott craved was the seductive feeling of it washing across him over and over again. He felt someone tugging his sleeve feverishly, desperate to bring him down from this high, but no one could. It was an Asari asking if he was alright. Of course, he was alright. He was relishing this newly discovered high, and it was just too damn good.

Shoving the bathroom door open, he lurched forward grabbing hold of the sink, chuckling mindlessly as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Pupils dilated, his skin felt flushed, and for the first time since waking from cryo he felt alive. That was until the drug jolted into overdrive. The intense and luscious feeling seeped to the pit of his torso, flourishing into an insatiable appetite of lust. Scott moaned, grinding his teeth against that overwhelming need.

Scott leaned his forehead against the wall, breathing heavily. He bit his bottom lip drawing a small amount of blood as the urge seemed to overpower him nearly. _Fuck it._ He struggled with the buckle, fumbling hysterically with it. An ashamed whine slipped from his mouth as he tried unzipping the pants. It wouldn’t budge. He internally screamed in frustration.

Another wave hit him like an electrical storm through all his nerves, the urgency rushing him to make a decision. Without a second thought, Scott shoved a hand down the pants, raking nails down the side of the wall with the other as he tried to sedate the urge.  
The bathroom door swung into Scott, and his head collided with the wall. With eyes rolling backward, he collapsed to the floor unconscious.

 

/////***\\\\\\\\\

 

Fuzziness distorted Scott’s vision as he stirred. Blinking several times to adjust to his settings, he felt the painful pulsation of a migraine as the brightness pierced his iris. Squeezing his eyes shut from the penetrating light, he groaned in the discomfort of lying on a solid surface.

“Easy there, kid.” The shape of the Krogan emerged at the edge of Scott’s peripheral vision, kneeling down next to him. “You hit your head pretty good.”

Scott sat up pressing a palm against the sweltering forehead as he tried to remember what happened. “How long was I out?”

“Half an hour at the least,” Drack answered, “I’ve got to ask, kid.”

“Hmm?” Scott rubbed gently at the tender spot on his forehead.

“Why did you have your hands down your pants?”

Scott’s eyes shot open as he recalled the humiliating moment in the bathroom. His face reddened making the Krogan tilt his head in puzzlement. “Everything alright?”

Scott sheepishly smiled at Drack, “Perfectly fine. I… just have a migraine. That’s all.”

“Should probably get that checked out by Dr. Lexi.” Drack rose up and hoisted Scott back on his two feet. “The way you cracked your noggin, might have got a concussion.”

“Yeah, I’ll consider it.” Scott swayed a bit but quickly latched onto the nearby sink to steady himself from the dizziness. As the light-headedness subsided, he made for the bathroom door.

Drack coughed, staring off into the distance not wanting to embarrass the human too much. “You might…want to…zip up your pants before leaving.” Drack exited the bathroom straightaway providing Scott some privacy.

Scott glanced down and felt the flush of shame creep across his face again. “Seriously?” After situating his appearance more appropriately, Scott stepped out of the bathroom into the crowd. He could still feel the prickling of the drug within his system in addition to the alcohol he consumed earlier. Its potency mostly diminished, which was a relief.

Scott moved through the throng of patrons aiming for the exit. He desperately needed fresh air and to get away from the commotion of Tartarus Bar. Someone collided with him and giggled joyfully.

PeeBee wobbled while giving a lopsided grin after realizing it was Scott. “Scoooott! You’re… you’re aliiiiive!” She hopped onto him in an embrace while wrapping her legs around his waist. Scott immediately lost balance, and both him and PeeBee toppled to the floor. PeeBee snorted as she booped his nose with a finger. “This is the… the second time… I… I shoved you to… the ground!”

“Lets not make this a habit,” he uttered in humiliation as PeeBee remained straddling him on the bar floor.

“Awwww. You’re no fun,” she pouted, “Mr. Grumpy Pants.”

“What?” Scott raised an eyebrow.

The corner of PeeBee’s mouth quirked up, and she leaned in kissing him. Scott’s eyes widened at the unexpected action, but even more so as she ran her fingers down the front of his shirt. PeeBee withdrew from the kiss with a sly grin. “Always wanted to do that.”

“You two love birds done yet?” Drack loomed over them, his face contorted into impatience, arms folded across his chest.

PeeBee winked at Scott before springing up her feet and sauntering off towards the exit. Scott lifted himself up off the ground, wiping the dust off his jacket. Drack’s eyes narrowed when Scott glanced at him.

“What?” Scott asked.

“None of my business, kid,” Drack shrugged, “Just keep your focus on the mission for Nexus.” Drack headed out through the door as Scott scratched his head in misunderstanding. He’ll figure things out once the trio return to the Tempest.

 

/////***\\\\\\\\\

 

Scott got shoved abruptly upon entering the Outcast headquarters again after hanging out and conversing with Reyes Vidal. He spun around to confront the asshole discovering it was Kaetus, whose features radiated resentment when the two locked eyes.

“You don’t belong here,” Kaetus spat scornfully.

“Not your call,” Scott retorted half shrugging as he pushed through the doors to where Sloane Kelly and the other guests resided. Kaetus’ facial expression hardened as he observed the Pathfinder slipping into the small gathering of acquaintances to Sloane Kelly. He despised the human, but even more so knowing how Sloane Kelly regarded the Pathfinder as an ally.

As Scott stepped into the room, he skimmed the crowd looking for no one in particular. His eyes met Sloane Kelly’s, who remained perched atop of her throne. Her lips curved into a smile, eyes twinkling, in acknowledgment of his presence, but broke off the contact when Umi Henon handed her a drink.

He wasn’t sure why he gravitated back to the party, but here he was mingling with a bunch of random strangers apart from Keema Dohrgun, Umi, and Sloane Kelly herself. Scott spent more time conversing with Keema than anyone else, which caused Sloane Kelly to stalk him with predatorial eyes. It was unsettling how the Outcast leader seemed possessive towards Scott, but he shrugged it off believing the alcohol had some part in her fixation.

Hours sailed by as the social gathering extended into the late nights on Kadara. Scott was falling asleep at one of the tables; head held up by the palm of his hand. The table wobbled slightly jarring him awake. Scott blinked a few times, rubbing the drowsiness from the eyes, and reluctantly stood up to stretch. Rubbing the back of his neck to relieve the strain of the muscles, he headed for the door stepping over a few unconscious partygoers in the process.

Scott walked halfway through the hall when someone seized his elbow yanking him around. The cold gaze of Sloane Kelly pierced him; her jaw tightened in anger. Scott attempted to edge away from the enraged Outcast leader, but her hands lashed out gripping his leather jacket and shoving him up against the wall. “You ungrateful _bastard_ ,” she snarled, “I allow you to attend an invitation-only party, and _you_ snub my entire fucking existence.”

“Wow, wait a minute. I didn’t intend to…”

Sloane Kelly pushed him into the wall again with more velocity. Her piercing stares a mixture of rage, jealousy, and lust.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Scott glowered at Sloane Kelly.

“ _Shut! Up!_ ” She slammed a fist into Scott’s abdomen making him fall to his knees clutching at the stomach as he gasped for air. Sloane Kelly loomed over him clenching her fists. “Get up, you piece of shit.”

Scott cooperated by gradually staggering back to his feet still bracing a hand against the stomach. He was caught off guard as she swung her fist directly at his face. The impact forced the back of his head to collide with the wall. Scott stumbled forward as dizziness overwhelmed him. Sloane Kelly circled him, her face contorting into dissatisfaction.

“I expected more from you, Nexus _scum_.” She hurled another blow at Scott who countered it forcing her to stumble off balance. Sloane Kelly didn’t deter from her aggressive style of hand-to-hand combat by following up with another hit at Scott’s abdomen. He pivoted in time grabbing her arm and smashing his elbow into her face.

“Son-of-a- _bitch!_ ” she growled wiping at the stream of blood drifting down from her nostril. Studying the blood smear upon her hand, Sloane Kelly leered at Scott, her eyes revealing an internal desire. “Are you this assertive in bed?”

Scott quirked up an eyebrow, mouth agape, as he stuttered with words in the sudden confusion. “Wh…What?”

Sloane Kelly took advantage of Scott’s vulnerability as he lowered his guard. She swept her foot upwards connecting it with his stomach, and as he doubled over in agonizing pain, Sloane Kelly shoved the remainder of his body onto the floor face down. With the majority of her weight applied to detain him, she used her hand to snag tufts of his black hair into a grip, slamming his face into the flooring.

Scott winced when Sloane Kelly yanked his head back up. Leaning downwards, her lips twisted into a smile as she chuckled. “Oh, how I do enjoy our little tussle,” she whispered near his ears, “Next time lets take it to the bedroom, shall we?” She released her hold on his hair, stood up, and strolled away leaving Scott lying in agony on the ground.

He groaned as he pushed himself up onto his knees. His entire body ached from the brawling. Disoriented and nauseous, Scott used the wall as leverage to haul himself back onto his feet. Stabilizing his unsteadiness, he worked his way down the hallway passing Kaetus without noticing. Kaetus regarding the Pathfinder with eyes of jealousy and madness. He eavesdropped on the conversation between Sloane Kelly and Scott, boiling with lividity the entire time. Now he understood his primary purpose. To protect Sloane Kelly, who Kaetus loved, he would have to prove his loyalty by redeeming her from this abhorrent human. Even if that requires him to assassinate Scott himself. Kaetus grinned. He could scarcely wait till he thrust the dagger into the Pathfinder’s heart and watch the bastard bleed out and die before delivering his head to Sloane Kelly on a silver platter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh. Love triangle blossoming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than expected. Hope you all enjoy.

“The site should be close to this area.” Vetra shifted uncomfortably regarding the cluster of rock faces overhead. If Turians’ had hair on the back of their necks, it would be prickling up by now. “This can’t be correct.”

Drack paused some feet away from Vetra, angling his head to survey the cliffs. “Perfect spot for an ambush if you ask me.”

Scott concentrated on his omni-tool while trekking along the curve of the precipice. “This is the coordinates.” He chewed on his bottom lip mulling over the current issue when the analysis matched for the second time. Veering back to the two squad mates, Scott rubbed his forehead in fatigue. “We’ll have to retrace our steps and try a higher elevation.”

The noise of falling rubble echoed behind Scott, and he whirled around in panic, darting eyes anxiously to pinpoint the source.  
Vetra’s body stiffened as a group of questionable individuals stepped into the path behind Scott. “You’ve got to be shitting me.”

Drack snorted. “And here I was bored out of my mind.” He aimed the Ruzad shotgun at the exiles as they emerged from their hiding positions.

A bulkier individual stepped forward; placing his weapon on the ground before holding his hands up in a nonconfrontational manner. “We mean you no harm. Just would like to have a friendly conversation with the Pathfinder,” the man hollered.

“Shame,” Drack muttered, “Was looking forward to a fight.”

Scott glimpsed back at Drack before returning his attention on the supposed leader of the group. “On whose request?” he yelled back.

“Let's just say a ‘friend,'” the leader responded inching a bit further in Scott’s direction.

“I don’t like this, Scott. We’re out in the open.” Vetra scanned along the cliff ridges. “We’re sitting targets if we remain here.”

“The Turian has a point,” Drack concurred, “I say we fall back to the Nomad.”

The leader edged a bit closer with his hands still held up. “A quick conversation. That’s all I’m asking for.”

“You think they’re part of the Collectives or Outcast?” Vetra asked while maintaining a wary eye on the exiles.

“Only one way to find out,” Scott responded as he stepped forward.

“You sure about this, kid?” Drack’s gaze fluctuated between Scott and the leader. “For all we know they’re exiles and not the trustworthy type.”

Scott managed a confident smile in the Krogan’s direction. “We got this, right?” Drack only narrowed his eyes in response; seemingly unconvinced with the idea of Scott exchanging a few words with the leader. Scott crouched down placing his rifle on the ground before proceeding ahead.

As the two drew closer, Scott noticed a cavernous scar running down the length of the man’s rugged face. The deep-set dark eyes are detailing nothing more but cunning and indifference. The leader was muscular yet 20 years Scott’s senior. Both came to a halt within 15 feet of one another, eyes scrutinizing with a sheen of alertness.

The leader fixed an unfriendly stare at Scott. “So, _you’re_ the Pathfinder I’ve heard so much about. Not much to look at.”

“You wanted to talk. Here we are, so talk,” Scott harked back.

The older man chuckled. “I see he wasn’t wrong about your arrogance.”

“He?” Scott raised an eyebrow. “Who is ‘ _he_ ’?”

“Someone who wants you dead,” the leader clarified nonchalantly, “And he’s paid a hefty price for your head.”

“So, this was a trap after all,” Scott muttered.

“Should have listened to your friends, _Scott Ryder_.” The leader’s grin gleamed of treachery. “I’ll make you a deal,” the older man offered, “You voluntarily come with us, and we’ll let your friends go safe and sound. No bloodshed needs to spill here today.”

Scott clenched his jaws in dissatisfaction. This so-called leader was pitching an alternative option, but even Scott could tell the older man was dishonest. “And if I don’t?”

The leader shrugged. “We could kill you all right here and now. Your choice.”

“How do I know you’ll let the others go if I surrender?”

“That’s the beauty of it,” the scar-faced man laughed, “You don’t.” He pulled out a pistol aiming it directly at Scott. “Times ticking. Best you make a decision.”

Scott’s eyes burned with hatred as he stared down the barrel of the firearm. Sly son-of-a-bitch. He could hear both Drack and Vetra shouting behind him demanding the exiles to either lay down their weapons or for Scott to run for cover. Scott berated himself for being reckless instead of heeding Drack and Vetra’s advice of escaping while they could.

As Scott thoughtlessly stepped back, the leader clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “I wouldn’t do that if I was you.”

“Let my squad mates leave unharmed, and I’ll agree to your terms,” Scott eventually bargained.

The mercenary leader’s mouth curved slightly into a smile. “Very well. Tell your companions they’re free to go.”

“Drack. Vetra. Return to the Tempest,” Scott shouted over his shoulder.

“You fucking stupid or something, kid?” Drack argued.

“Just go,” Scott ordered as he slowly approached the leader. The older man lowered his firearm, the unnerving smile still plastered to his scarred face. Nearing the man, Scott heard Vetra shout, and he ducked as a bullet whizzed past. The leader, all too knowing, sidestepped in time for the shot to propel by piercing one of the other exiles in the chest. The unfortunate onlooker dropped to the ground instantly. After gawking in disbelief, Scott scrambled up off the ground and started sprinting towards Drack and Vetra. He half-expected an exchange of gunfire but only heard the sound of his breathing. _Why isn’t anyone shooting?_

The scar-faced man looked at the fallen exile briefly before gravitating his eyes to the fleeing Pathfinder. His mouth curved into a sneer as he raised the pistol. “Shouldn’t have started running.” He pulled the trigger.

Both Drack and Vetra watched in shock as the bullet penetrated through Scott’s armor exiting through the frontal chest plate near his left shoulder. Scott staggered, lost his footing, and dropped to his hands and knees. He could see both Drack and Vetra rushing towards him, their weapons raised. Scott bit down on his bottom lip against the pain as he stood back up and resumed running towards the two squad mates.

Another gunshot echoed along the cliffs. Scott felt the shot puncture through the outer right leg armor barely missing the skin and muscles. He wobbled a bit, gritting teeth against the searing pain surging through the left shoulder as he adjusted his stance.

“Your heart rate has significantly increased, Pathfinder,” SAM stated via a private channel.

“I _know_ , SAM!” Scott scathed in response.

Vetra jogged up next to Scott helping him back to the Nomad while Drack provided cover if necessary. As the crew loaded into the Nomad, Vetra shifted the vehicle transmission hurtling down the terrain, tires grinding through the soft soil. The scar-faced man frowned as the Nomad sped off down the path to Kadara Port. Kaetus will want an explanation for failing to kill the Pathfinder.

 

/////***\\\\\\\\\

 

Drack half-pulled, half-dragged the injured human out of the Nomad once they arrived at the Kadara gates. “We’ve got to get the kid back to the Tempest,” Drack stated as Vetra hopped out of the vehicle. Vetra nodded in agreement as she pushed the door open to the warden’s office.

“Needing to pass through to Kadara Port,” Vetra notified the Warden, who sniffed dismissively.

“No.” He resumed writing on paperwork.

“Perhaps you misheard the Turian,” Drack scowled from behind Vetra, “We’re _going_ to Kadara Port.” The two Krogan’s eyed each other, testing the other’s disposition.

“My answer is still ‘ _no_.’” The Warden grumbled after a passing moment.

“Are you serious? We’ve got an injured person,” Vetra argued.

The Warden studied the paling Pathfinder with unexpressive eyes. “Not my problem.”

“Let us through,” Vetra demanded, scowling at the Warden.

He sighed. “If you got a problem, take it up with Sloane Kelly. But my orders still stand.”

Vetra cast a questionable look at Drack and Scott, who looked pallid and barely conscious from blood loss. “Get Sloane Kelly down here then,” Vetra finally requested as she fixed the Warden with unfriendly eyes. The Warden flicked his eyes to a nearby guard and nodded. The guard briskly exited the room.

By the time Sloane Kelly arrived, Scott was in and out of consciousness. She appeared to be unsympathetic about the situation at first, her expression concealed behind a wall of ice. “You dragged me all the way out here to see some dying man?”

“You _mean_ the Pathfinder,” Drack corrected with a slight snarl mixed in.

Sloane Kelly shrugged. “What’s the difference?” She pivoted to return to the Kadara slums.

“Just let us pass through to get him aboard the Tempest, and we’ll be out of your hair.” Vetra stepped over blocking Sloane Kelly from the door.

With a slight upturn of the lips, Sloane Kelly peered over at the unconscious Scott. “I’ll permit you to pass through on one condition.”

“Name it,” Vetra said.

“Your Pathfinder, Scott Ryder, must make a formal apology to me for… _upsetting_ the balance here on Kadara.”

“Upsetting the balance?” Vetra folded her arms.

“A very long and arduous explanation that neither you nor he has time to hear.” Sloane Kelly stared back at Vetra. “My offer still stands. Accept it or don’t.”

Vetra and Drack exchanged glances. “Fine. We’ll accept the offer.”

“Good.” Sloane Kelly nodded over to the Warden. “Let them pass.” She shoved past Vetra exiting out of the building; a slight grin etching across her lips.

 

/////***\\\\\\\\\

 

Drack carried the unconscious Scott into the med bay of the Tempest and immediately positioned him on a bed. Dr. Lexi’s expression was a mixture of disbelief and panic, but she proceeded to grab her medical supplies while instructing both Vetra and Drack to remove the armor. She focused the majority of her attention on the wound where the shot punctured his left shoulder. “How did this all happen?”

“We were following up on a lead,” Vetra answered, “We didn’t think it was a trap.”

“Trap?” Dr. Lexi furrowed her eyebrows.

Drack moved closer to the bed, “Someone paid to have him killed.”

Dr. Lexi continued working on the shoulder wound, lost in thought.

“Is he going to be okay?” Vetra asked after some time passed.

“They’re not fatal, thankfully. He’ll just need a chance to recover.” Dr. Lexi looked up at the other two. “Thank you for looking out for him. I’ll take it from here and let you know if there are any changes to his condition.”

Vetra and Drack both nodded before departing. Once out in the hallway and out of Dr. Lexi’s hearing range, Drack pulled Vetra to the side.

“I’ve got the feeling the kid got himself tangled up in something he shouldn’t have.”

Vetra tilted her head slightly. “What makes you say that?”

“A random bounty on his head. Seems… off.”

Vetra glanced back in the direction of the med bay. “I’ve had a sense of unease the moment we landed here on Kadara and got involved with the Outcast affairs. But it makes sense. Scott’s been acting apprehensive lately as if someone is shadowing his every move.”

Drack scratched his head chewing over what Vetra just revealed. “Got any idea who?”

“No, but I’m going to find out.” Vetra frowned. “I’ll start at the marketplace. People tend to gossip there often.”

“I’ll head to Tartarus Bar and see if I can wrangle out any information down there.” Drack parted ways with Vetra. Both urgently seeking answers to why someone wants Scott dead and where the hell this mysterious bounty appeared.

 

/////***\\\\\\\\\

 

_Five days later…_

 

Scott gently tugged the leather jacket over the bandaged shoulder, biting down on his bottom lip against the pain. He slowly exhaled and adjusted the jacket while heading out the door of his personal quarters. Dr. Lexi was already standing there waiting when the doors slid open, her arms folded, with an intense glare. Scott paused in his tracks.

“You should be resting,” Dr. Lexi instructed.

“I’ve got business to take care of in Kadara Port,” Scott said as he stepped past the doctor.

Dr. Lexi turned around, knitting her eyebrows in impatience. “Whatever it is can wait. Your recovery is more imperative than visiting Kralla’s Song for…”

“I’m _not_ visiting Kralla’s Song,” Scott snapped back catching the doctor off guard. Realizing his mistake, Scott sighed slumping his shoulders slightly, before looking at the doctor again. “I’m sorry. It’s just… I need to settle a situation is all. But don’t worry. I’ll be back as soon as possible so you can continue fussing over my well-being.” Scott offered a reassuring smile to Dr. Lexi as he walked down the corridor into the cargo bay.

Trekking across the marketplace, Scott kept a watchful eye on his surroundings. Scott couldn’t place his finger on it, but since the attempt on his life five days ago, he’s been nervous while thriving off of a few hours of sleep. Entering the Outcast headquarters, he approached the two Krogan guards, who eyed him with suspicion.

“I’m here to speak to Sloane Kelly,” Scott informed them.

“Hmm.” The one Krogan grunted before nodding to the other, who acknowledged the nonverbal message and disappeared into the throne room.

Scott shoved his hands into the jean pockets and started digging the toe of his boot into the ground. He wanted to avoid any communication with Sloane Kelly but was in that awkward situation where he didn’t have much of choice. Lost in thought, Scott barely heard the guard informing him he could enter the throne room.

Scott took a deep breath, psychologically preparing himself for this meeting with the Outcast leader. He proceeded through the door maintaining his gaze on the floor until Sloane Kelly cleared her throat. Glancing up, Scott tried to keep composure the moment her eyes roamed around his body. Irritation boiled within Scott out of revulsion, but he sustained self-control as Sloane Kelly examined his appearance with a slight smile edging her lips.

“It’s lovely to see you again, darling. How long has it been since we last visited? A week?” When Scott didn’t answer, Sloane Kelly crinkled her eyebrows. “Don’t tell me you still have a grudge after our last scuffle.”

She chuckled when Scott remained silent. “Would you like a rematch? I’ll be sure to go easy on you _this_ time.” Sloane Kelly propped herself up into a seated position upon the throne, steepling her fingers together in deliberation.

“I’m not here to discuss that,” Scott eventually answered.

“Oh, that’s right. You’re here to formally apologize for creating such a commotion here in Kadara Port.”

“What?” Scott’s eyes slightly widened in confusion.

Sloane Kelly grinned. “You may proceed with your admission of guilt.” She leaned back, eyeing him with fascination.

“Are you insane?” Scott detected a glint of mischievousness behind Sloane Kelly’s eyes. She’s toying with me. Scott exhaled loudly, focusing his eyes off to the side at nothing in particular. He diverted his eyes back to the Outcast leader, who resumed leering at him. Scott rolled his eyes before inclining into a bow. “My sincere apologies, your _majesty_. I shall no longer cause troubles in Kadara Port.”

When Scott raised upright, he noticed the smug expression upon Sloane Kelly’s face dissolved into contempt. Her face contorted in irritation, Sloane Kelly raised up off the throne, balling her fists, as she stormed toward Scott. Sloane Kelly’s eyes flashed with malice as she neared him, stopping only mere inches away from his face. “You find this entertaining, Pathfinder?”

Scott stared back refusing to budge from the proximity between him and the Outcast leader.

“Lives depend on you. _Nexus_ lives. Yet, here you stand to make a mockery of me.” She wrinkled her nose in annoyance. “What would Nexus think if I sent them the head of their little _pet_?”

“Tann might be distraught. Just a smidge. Not like he’s going to lose sleep over it.” Scott smirked. “Addison probably wouldn’t bat an eyelash. Well, apart from losing a potential colony.”

“I admire your tenacity,” Sloane Kelly hissed, “But it’s not going to persevere in establishing an outpost here in Kadara.”

“I’ll consider that as a challenge,” Scott retorted.

Sloane Kelly took a step back; her eyes still fixed on Scott’s. A sly smile spread across her face. “Perhaps there’s hope for you after all.” Turning around, Sloane Kelly dismissed Scott as she strode back to her throne. When his image disappeared behind the doors, she sat there in contemplation, tapping her nails against the armrest. There’s an alluring sense of captivation and desirability when toying with the human Pathfinder. Perhaps one day she’ll snare him as her little plaything. _Oh, how Nexus will tremble in outrage as their prized little pet is wrapped around my fingers._

 

/////***\\\\\\\\\

 

Kaetus was less than amused when he received word of the failed attempt on the Pathfinder’s life. The mercenary leader, Istvan, assured him that next time the Tempest crew would be transporting the young man back to Nexus in a body bag. Allocating funding for this bounty and avoiding detection has made Kaetus edgy. If Sloane Kelly caught wind of his intentions, she'd more than likely execute him for murdering, or attempting to murder, the Pathfinder. No, he needed to keep this concealed from her knowledge.

The plan requires a cautious approach. Portray the assassination as if the Collectives erroneously killed the imprudent human. By using his death as a martyr, Kaetus didn’t doubt Sloane Kelly would unleash her wrath upon these so called Collectives.

He glanced over to where Sloane Kelly lounged upon her throne, deep in conversation with several acquaintances, one of them being Keema Dohrgun. Kaetus didn’t trust the Angaran. He would have had her discarded months ago, but that would serve no purpose other than infuriating the remaining Angarans’ on Kadara. Keema’s eyes locked on him. There was a mysterious glint in her eyes as if she withheld a secret. A secret that could topple Sloane Kelly’s empire overnight. A slip of a smile and Keema returned to conversing with the Outcast leader.

Kaetus growled deeply in discontent. Whatever Sloane Kelly sees in the Angaran, he couldn’t comprehend. No matter. Soon the Pathfinder will be no more, and Sloane Kelly freed from this enchantment over him. Life will return to normal as Kaetus remains by his beloved emperesses side for all eternity.

Kaetus strode out of the throne room, yearning for some fresh air. Kadara Port was unexciting tonight as some of the inhabitants mingled in whispered conversations as guards patrolled the area. Kaetus caught site of the other Turian from the Tempest exchanging a few stories with a local human. Another mercenary, like Istvan, but allied with Nexus and the other scums that idolize that deplorable excuse of a promise for a new life. Those that cling to that fruitless endeavor will perish in delusional hope.

Kaetus retreated into the Outcast headquarters. He’ll eventually have what’s due. It’s only a matter of time until he’ll exact his vengeance on Nexus and their pathetic excuse of a Pathfinder.

 

/////***\\\\\\\\\

 

“You know, we wouldn’t have to constantly fix these parts if you’d stop diving off of mountain peaks,” Scott muttered underneath the Nomad. Vetra rolled her eyes in response.

PeeBee perched atop of a rock not far off observing the sunset coasting along the enormous Remnant ruin poking out of the ground. “Isn’t that a beautiful sight?” she asked to no one in particular.

Scott tossed the broken part out from underneath the vehicle before snatching up the spare. After a few curses, Scott shouted in triumph as the part finally snapped into place. He slid out from underneath the Nomad and rose up inspecting his handiwork. “She’s good as new.”

“Pffft. Until Vetra drives her off a mountain again,” PeeBee yelled from the rock.

“It was _one_ time,” Vetra protested.

PeeBee craned her neck around and stuck a tongue out at Vetra. Vetra sneered in retaliation.

“Ladies, please,” Scott interrupted, “Can’t we be civil for once?”

“PeeBee? Civil? Ha!” Vetra laughed.

“You’re one to talk, stowaway,” PeeBee spat back before sticking her tongue out again.

Scott sighed in defeat as he grabbed his gear chucking it into the Nomad. “It’s getting dark. So, either you two can argue with one another for the entire night here, or we can all head back to Kadara Port.”

PeeBee bounced off the rock and made a beeline for the Nomad. “Can I drive?”

“No,” Vetra snapped. PeeBee squinted her eyes at the Turian.

“I’ll let you try out the Nomad next time.” Scott patted PeeBee on the head as he walked by.

“No fair,” she pouted folding her arms.

Once all three got situated inside the Nomad, Scott steered it back onto the path, as the sunset slipped behind the mountains. Vetra and PeeBee kept quarreling for several minutes making Scott grind his teeth; white knuckles clutching the steering wheel.

“You never shared the Blast-Ohs in the first place,” PeeBee whined.

Vetra scoffed. “Because you would eat them all.”

“You saying I’m fat?”

“That wasn’t my point, PeeBee,” Vetra snapped back at PeeBee from the passenger seat.

“All I asked was for _one_ box of Blast-Ohs. You gave one to Lord Nibbler for shiting in Liam’s bed,” PeeBee pushed forward arguing.

Vetra turned toward PeeBee seething. “Who told you that?”

“Lord Nibbler. Duh!”

Scott glared over at the two. “Would you two stop _arguing_!?” He turned his eyes back onto the path in time to see an object looming in front. “Shit!” Scott slammed on the brakes. PeeBee tumbled forward from the back seat into Vetra’s lap.

“Get off of me!” Vetra flailed her arms in frustration.

“Wow…” PeeBee exclaimed as she peered through the front windshield to where an Andromeda Initiative shuttle blocked the Nomad’s path.

Vetra followed PeeBee’s eyes. “What’s that doing here?” she asked.

Scott shook his head. “No clue. But it’s blocking our way back to Kadara Port.” He squinted at the abandoned shuttle. “Might be operational.”

“Or a trap,” Vetra said in remembrance of their last encounter with the mercenary group.

Scott leaned back, tapping a finger against his chin as he deliberated. “Well, we can’t just sit here forever.” He started opening the driver side door but hesitated.

“What’s wrong?” PeeBee inquired still sitting in Vetra’s lap.

Scott strained to see out in the darkness. “Thought I saw something.” Turning to his squad mates, Scott half-shrugged. “Once we get to the Tempest, we’ll follow up on the missing shuttle with Nexus. Too late to deal with it now.”

Vetra nodded. “Better safe than sorry.”

“Besides, we’re always safe…” Scott cut off as the driver door swung open and he got hastily yanked out of the Nomad.

“Scott!” Both Vetra and PeeBee yelled in unison. PeeBee scrambled off of Vetra’s lap lunging out the driver side and plowing into the ground.

Jumping up, she pulled out her pistol waving it back and forth in the darkness. “You bastards!”

Vetra careened around the side of the vehicle and PeeBee instinctively reflexed by pointing her pistol at the Turian. “Don’t aim that at me!” Vetra snapped.

“Sorry,” PeeBee muttered under her breath. Both scanned the area hoping to find the Pathfinder. After stumbling around, PeeBee starting complaining. “Shit. I can’t see anything now. What about you?” PeeBee pivoted to look at Vetra, who had her hands held up in surrender. “Huh?”

An unknown individual stepped out from behind Vetra holding a pistol to the Turian’s head. “Drop your weapon,” he ordered in a rough voice.

PeeBee groaned but complied tossing her pistol to the ground. She was shoved from behind to where Vetra was standing.

“This all of them?” one of the men asked.

“Yeah,” the rugged voice answered, ”Istvan has the Pathfinder. Tie these two up. We’re not getting paid enough for the two squad mates. Let the wildlife have them.”

“What about the vehicle?”

“Probably can sell it to that Angaran pirate roaming about in the Heleus Cluster. Whatever the fuck his name is.”

PeeBee and Vetra were roughly shoved to the ground and shackled. PeeBee tried her best kicking at the strangers, but even then her legs were tied to restrict her movement.

“Where’s Istvan?” the rugged voice one asked nearby.

The distant glow of the transport shuttle lights peeked over the ridges of the hill. “Over there. He’s loading up the Pathfinder in the other shuttle.”

“Eh. Let’s get the hell out of here.”

As the two strangers walked off, PeeBee rotated her face to peer over at Vetra. “Hey. I think they’re the same mercenary group from last time,” she whispered.

“No, shit,” Vetra retorted.

“Any idea how to…” PeeBee screwed her eyes shut as a blinding light randomly appeared from above. “Fuck, that’s bright!”

Vetra peeked upwards noticing an aircraft drifting by before landing in the grassy knoll up ahead. She held her breath as she recognized one of the individuals hoping out onto the grassland and issuing orders.

“Ah, shit, is that…” PeeBee piped up. Vetra frowned.

The Outcast leader trudged over to the two pairs and stared down at them. “Looks like you could use some assistance,” Sloane Kelly quipped.

“Nope. We got this,” PeeBee declared as she tugged relentlessly on the shackles around her wrists.

Sloane Kelly didn’t bother responding. She turned to two of the Outcast recruits. “Unbind these two. I’m going up ahead.” She strode off in the direction of the shuttle lights with a group of her Outcast members.

“Aww. I wanted to be the one to save him,” PeeBee whined.

Vetra gawked over at PeeBee. “You’re fucking kidding me, right?”

PeeBee shrugged, her face beaming. Vetra just rolled her eyes as both were released from their confines. Vetra got up, rubbing her wrists noticing PeeBee jogging to where Sloane Kelly went. “Seriously.” Vetra went after the Asarian rogue hoping to catch up in time.

As Vetra approached the crest of the hill, she spotted Sloane Kelly holding a pistol to a chained individual, the same man who attempted to kill Scott a few days earlier. “Ah, shit…”

“Who placed the bounty on his head?” Sloane Kelly snarled at the mercenary leader.

“Bitch, I’m not getting paid enough to disclose that type of information,” he spat back.

Sloane Kelly smashed the pistol into the man’s face. “I’m not going to ask again.”

Istvan laughed through a bloody lip. “Kill me if you must. But my secret goes to the grave.”

Clenching her jaws, Sloane Kelly regarding the mercenary with hatred. She shoved the barrel into his face. “Tell me, or I’ll blow your fucking brains out.”

He didn’t flinch but returned the cold glare at Sloane Kelly. They gazed at one another for several seconds until Sloane Kelly lost patience. “Fuck it.” She hit him in the back of the head, and he fell forward unconscious. “Throw him in prison. I’ll get my answer even if I have to torture the bastard myself.”

Vetra stood near PeeBee baffled by the entire episode. Sloane Kelly holstered her pistol and approached the two. “You’ll have access back to Kadara Port.” She spun around to leave.

“Where’s Scott?” PeeBee asked.

Sloane Kelly peered over her shoulders. “He’s safe. That’s all you need to know.” She marched off to the aircraft as the remainder of the Outcast crew scoured the area. Vetra and PeeBee looked at each other in concern. “Well, shit,” PeeBee whispered.

 

/////***\\\\\\\\\

 

Scott grunted as he leaned up off the floor. Rubbing the back of his head, he looked around noticing he was behind bars with the majority of his armor missing besides the Andromeda Initiative regulated jumpsuit and armored boots. “What the hell?” He lifted himself up to his feet and approached the bars gripping hands around the fortified rods to rattle them. Scott eventually pushed away from the bars and investigated the small confined cell. Apart from a cot, there wasn’t much to furnishing.

Plopping down on the bed, Scott rested his chin on a palm and tried to remember how he got here. He vaguely recalled being snatched out of the Nomad and dragged over a hill right before he heard, “Lights out, asshole,” and felt the impact against his head. Other than that, it was a blur. Giving up, Scott trailed fingers through his short hair lingering where the blunt object connected with his skull. There was a small bump but nothing severe.

The main doorway into the jail swung open making Scott look up. Sloane Kelly stepped through and loitered near his cell. There wasn’t a hint of remorse or friendliness behind her eyes as she watched him from the other side.

“You here to give me the bad news?” he jested.

“Shut up,” she ordered slightly annoyed.

Scott held up his hands as if to ward off her frustration. “My bad. Who pissed in _your_ cereal?”

“Stop with the sarcasm.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you aware of a bounty placed on your head?”

“Sort of. Why?”

“From what your teammates have disclosed to me, this is the second time there was an attempt made on your life.” She paced back and forth in front of the bars. “Whoever this culprit is will be discovered, and when they are, I’ll have their fucking heads mounted for all to see.”

Scott rubbed the back of his neck. “Is that really necessary?”

Sloane Kelly gravitated her eyes back to Scott, locking in on his green irises. “Anyone who double-crosses me deserves such a fate. I show no compassion to traitors. As for you…”

“Oh, boy,” Scott muttered.

“You should show some respect. Perhaps even be grateful that I rescued you and your two squad mates.”

“Should I grovel at your feet?” Scott glowered at her from behind bars.

She inclined her head slightly as if to imagine the scene before flicking her eyes back at him. “That would be a very alluring scene, wouldn’t it?” She leered at him.

Uncomfortableness settled in the pit of Scott’s stomach when she viewed him that way. It was like she’s the predator and he was the prey in this cat and mouse game of hers. Scott got up from the cot and stepped over to the bars near the Outcast leader. “I’m not sure what you’re aiming at here, but I’m not exactly fond of these mind games of yours.”

Sloane Kelly’s expression darkened, no longer welcoming. She leaned in further towards Scott. “I play no mind games, darling. I always get what I want.”

“Uh huh. So, keeping me caged like some exotic animal.” Scott raised an eyebrow. “How does that fit into all of this?”

“When I need you, I’ll fetch you.”

“Hmm.” Scott shook his head stepping away from the bars. “Don’t expect me to come running like a damn lap dog.” He laid back down on the cot ignoring Sloane Kelly, who seethed before storming out and slamming the door behind her. Scott knew that wouldn’t be the last time he’d see the Outcast leader. Troubling as it may be, he had a bad feeling she was expecting something else out of the rescue mission. And he wasn’t too keen on where that was heading to either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies if the chapter seems to bounce around a bit. Did some chopping while editing. Parts didn't fit in well for what I was aiming for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is primarily aimed at building up the love triangle.

Dawn arrived, and Scott was jarred from his sleep when the jail door opened again. Half-expecting it to be Sloane Kelly, he was taken back by Kaetus appearing instead. The Turian scrutinized Scott with hostility as he approached the cell. “Sloane Kelly wants to speak to you.”

“Eh. Tell her I’m busy taking a nap,” Scott waved dismissively from the cot.

Kaetus growled while stomping over to the cell door to unlock it. Scott watched the Turian from the edge of his vision with unease. Kaetus opened the door and proceeded to step toward Scott grabbing him by the jumpsuit collar and hauling the Pathfinder out of the cell.

“What the fucking hell?” Scott swore as Kaetus shoved him up against the wall.

“If it weren't for my loyalty to Sloane Kelly, I would have gutted you by now,” Kaetus snarled.

A sly smirk emerged across Scott’s face. “No one’s stopping you.”

Kaetus frothed, pulling Scott away from the wall and shoving the human down the hall steering away from the throne room. Scott glimpsed back at the doorway with a worried expression. “We missed the throne room.”

“You’re not going to the throne room,” Kaetus clarified. Scott continued getting shoved, pulled, and yanked around by Kaetus until they entered a different establishment. Stepping into one of the rooms, Kaetus maintained his grip on Scott while glancing over at Sloane Kelly. “Here’s your little _pet_ ,” Kaetus bitterly stated as he tossed Scott in her direction.

Scott fell to his knees and scowled over his shoulders at the Turian, who reflected the same expression.

“You may leave,” Sloane Kelly instructed Kaetus from her sofa. Kaetus shot Scott one last look before leaving the room. Scott darted his eyes around the room until finally directed them to where Sloane Kelly relaxed. When Sloane Kelly detected a slight blush outlining Scott’s complexion, she grinned.

“Did you sleep well?” Sloane Kelly leaned her head slightly.

Not wanting to hold her gaze, Scott examined the soil under his nails.

“Eyes up here,” Sloane Kelly commanded with a minor edge of irritation in her voice. Scott obeyed after a few seconds slipped by. “Good. Such a lovely pet.”

“I’m _not_ a pet,” Scott declared baring his teeth in defiance.

Sloane Kelly clucked her tongue. “Tsk tsk. Is that how you express gratitude to me?”

“Gratitude?” Scott snorted disregarding Sloane Kelly’s frown. “I’ll be more grateful not being here.” He stood up and approached Sloane Kelly who quickly tensed at the brisk movement. “This isn’t going to happen.” Scott swung around to leave. He could hear her rising off the sofa, and when he reeled around to confirm his suspicions, she was within feet of him holding her pistol.

“I’m the one giving orders around here,” she reminded him.

He shrugged. “You going to shoot me?”

“If I have to.”

“The feeling’s mutual,” Scott affirmed. As he began turning away, he saw her hand raise and execute a restrained punch into his throat. Scott immediately dropped to his knees clutching at the throat as panic seeped into his eyes. Gasping feverishly for oxygen, he felt the unyielding urge to vomit.

Sloane Kelly bent down next to him. “You should learn to obey.”

The hoarse sound of him inhaling made her feel… invigorated. She found amusement in watching him quake under her authority. She rose up walking behind the wheezing Pathfinder, and withdrew a dagger, rotating the tip of it against her finger.

As Scott managed to level his breathing pattern, he felt a tug on his hair as Sloane Kelly jerked his head upwards, pressing the cold steel of a blade against his throat.

“This is _my_ territory. Not Nexus. And you’ll do as you’re told,” she snarled.

“Fuck. You.” Scott rasped. The blade skimmed softly against his skin drawing a small amount of blood but never piercing deeply. When Scott refused to flinch from the abrasion, Sloane Kelly’s expression hardened. She retracted the blade from Scott’s throat and ruthlessly shoved him forwards into a prostrated position.

Returning to her place on the sofa, Sloane Kelly stared down her nose at the Pathfinder. “I believe we’re done here.”

 

/////***\\\\\\\\\

 

Kaetus shoved Scott out the doors of Sloane Kelly’s dwelling. Scott spun around livid at the Turian. “Your gear has been returned to the Tempest. You’re free to go,” Kaetus stated, walking back through the doors.

Scott knitted his eyebrows in confusion. Rubbing the back of his head, Scott drifted through the marketplace towards the docks. He slipped a few glimpses back at the residence expecting someone to be following him. By the time he arrived at the Tempest, that inkling had vanished.

Vetra was in the process of deliberating over some questionable cargo when she spotted Scott trudging up the ramp. “Where the hell have you been?”

“Vacationing,” Scott quipped as he crossed through the cargo bay.

Setting her list down upon the desk, Vetra followed him into the corridor. “You look like hell.”

“Thanks for the evaluation.”

“I’m serious, Scott. What happened to you?” Vetra inquired folding her arms, “You’ve been missing for the past two days.”

Scott half-shrugged in response. “Long story.”

As Vetra was about to insist on a further explanation of his absents, Dr. Lexi strode out of the med bay and glared at Scott.  
Sighing, Scott stared forlornly at his personal quarters. “Was hoping to catch up on some lost sleep.”

“Not until you answer a few medical questions and receive an evaluation,” Dr. Lexi argued as she shuffled Scott into the med bay.

 

/////***\\\\\\\\\

 

“How are the arrangements in Kadara going?” Addison asked during the video conference with Scott.

“Not going the way I wanted,” Scott admitted shortly afterward. Addison raised an eyebrow in question. Apparently expecting better news about the Nexus being granted permission to establish an outpost on Kadara.

“You’ve been there for nearly three weeks, Pathfinder,” the Director of Colonial Affairs frowned, “For the sake of those dedicated to the Andromeda Initiative, it’s vital that we secure a stronghold on Kadara.”

“I get that. It’s just…” Scott briefly scrunched up his nose in abhorrence but corrected himself. “We’ve encountered some… issues.”

“Issues?” Addison now furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance.

“There’s a dispute between the Collectives and the Outcast here on Kadara. Until it’s resolved, establishing an outpost isn’t going to happen.”

“That is disquieting but hardly our concern. Nexus can’t allocate any more resources…”

“That’s _not_ my point,” Scott interrupted her, “It’s… Sloane Kelly.”

Addison exhaled slowly, rubbing her temples. “She’s always been somewhat difficult to deal with.”

“No one bothered to mention she’s bordering sadism.”

Addison tilted her head. “She’s bordering what?”

“Nevermind,” Scott scoffed, “I’ll try to negotiate with Sloane Kelly and, hopefully, we’ll have an outpost here on Kadara.”

“Very well, Pathfinder,” Addison nodded, “I’ll check back with you within three days.”

Scott ended the call and leaned against the counter. He dreaded having to negotiate with the Outcast leader, but Director Addison seemed pressed for time, which reflects back on him as the Pathfinder. After his last bout with Sloane Kelly, he’s been steering clear of her for as long as possible. Until now. There are no alternative options in settling an outpost here on Kadara. Either he agrees to Sloane Kelly’s terms for the sake of the Andromeda Initiative, or lose all possibilities of Nexus having a foothold on this planet.

 

/////***\\\\\\\\\

 

That nauseous feeling in the pit of Scott’s stomach returned as he stood outside the Outcast headquarters. He hesitated at the door half tempted to spin around and consider it a failed mission in securing an outpost on Kadara. Mulling over how to explain it to Addison, he flinched as the door opened with Kaetus standing there. The Turian seemed equally surprised to see Scott revisiting the Outcast headquarters, but corrected himself as he hardened his expression.

“Sloane Kelly isn’t receiving visitors today,” Kaetus announced.

“By her request or yours?” Scott could already tell the Turian will be a constant thorn in his side. He just hoped this would be the last time he’d need to appeal to Sloane Kelly on Nexus’ behalf.

Kaetus’ gaze narrowed. “Does it matter?”

Scott already felt irritated for being here, and he didn’t have any patience reserved for dealing with the overzealous Turian. Shoving past Kaetus, Scott headed directly to the throne room only to get wrenched around. Both Scott and Kaetus glared at one another in challenges until Sloane Kelly emerged.

“You two playing nice?” she quipped. Neither responded to her to which she crinkled her eyebrows peeved. “That’s enough. Scott, why are you here?”

Scott turned toward her, ignoring the fuming Turian. “We need to talk.”

“You didn’t seem willing to talk last time.”

Scott marched over to her, briefly eyeing Kaetus before pushing through the doors. Sloane Kelly flashed a scowl at Kaetus as she followed Scott into the throne room.

“What’s so important that compelled you to storm into my headquarters?” Sloane Kelly asked as she walked over to the throne.  
“The outpost,” Scott started mentioning until the Outcast leader rolled her eyes.

Sitting down upon her throne, Sloane Kelly leaned back regarding Scott with uncertainty. “Let me guess. The Nexus is breathing down your neck expecting you to arrange an agreement so an outpost can be built here on Kadara.” She tilted her head in curiosity. “What exactly did you say to dear Addison?”

“I told her there are some issues between the Outcast and the Collectives.”

Sloane Kelly curled her lips into a smile. “Precisely. Until that matter is resolved, there’s no further need to discuss the possibility of an outpost.”

Folding his arms, Scott twisted his mouth in disapproval. He wasn’t here to fight another person’s battle. “We have no idea how long this feud between you and the Collectives will last. Too many lives depend on this outpost.”

“Too many _Nexus_ lives,” Sloane Kelly corrected him, “The sooner this Charlatan is dealt with, the sooner you’ll have an outpost here on Kadara.”

“Dealing with the Charlatan isn’t your only request is it?”

A sly smile lingered on Sloane Kelly’s face. “No, it’s not.” Leaning forwards, Sloane Kelly fixed a bone-chilling stare at Scott. “What I require of you, _Pathfinder_ , is more than an alliance. I need someone who can provide me intel on Nexus. What they’re thinking, saying, planning…”

“So, you want a rat,” Scott quickly finished for her.

“Not just any rat. A rat with privileges. Someone who has access to confidential matters and no one would be all the wiser.”

“You’re afraid of Nexus…”

“I’m _concerned_ about Nexus’ allegiance to the people already here on Kadara,” Sloane Kelly interrupted, “What’s stopping them from eliminating the exiles once an outpost has been built here?”

“Nexus won’t fall that low by killing innocent…”

Sloane Kelly bolted up from her seat and advanced upon Scott. “Nexus already _has_ , and they’ll do it again if given the opportunity. I want what’s best for the exiles. They’re still _my_ people even if Nexus rejected them.”

Scowling, Scott clenched his teeth seething. “Shoving them out the gates when they can’t afford the fees is what’s _best_ for them?”

“It’s costly to provide protection. The exiles knew that once they came to Kadara and elected me in overseeing Kadara Port.”

“I doubt they _elected_ you. You seized control believing it was the right thing to do,” Scott accused as he felt the anger boiling within him.

“And it was.”

“For you. Not for them.”

Nearing Scott’s face, Sloane Kelly snarled at his brazen attitude. “You have no understanding of the struggles us exiles experienced to survive once we were cast away like filth by Nexus.”

“You’re right. I don’t. The way I see it, you need Nexus just as much as they need you.”

Sloane Kelly strode over to a table picking up an empty beer bottle. “We don’t _need_ Nexus.”

“Your supplies are dwindling. Nexus has outposts on several planets that could export valuable resources to Kadara. Together you could…” Scott dodged the incoming bottle and stared at the broken shards near the wall before turning his gaze back to the Outcast leader. “What the hell was that for?”

“Get the fuck out!” Sloane Kelly yelled as she plucked another bottle off the table and hurled it at Scott.

The bottle crashed against the wall scattering glass across the floor. “You’re psychotic; you know that?” Scott exclaimed as he pushed through the doors. Kaetus lingered near the entrance rotating to the sound of closing doors and spotted Scott stomping through the hall. “Don’t even,” Scott warned Kaetus while stepping out into the miserable weather when the Turian opened his mouth to speak.

 

/////***\\\\\\\\\

 

Not long after returning to the docking bay from his meeting with Sloane Kelly, Scott overheard a conversation among dock workers expressing their concern about the strange affair between Sloane Kelly and the Nexus scum. Scott already concluded he was the ‘Nexus scum,' but the following response dumbfounded him.

“There have been frequent visits to her headquarters recently,” the grizzly faced dock worker murmured, casting a cautious eye around.

“By who?” a younger man asked.

Giving the youth a frustrated glance, the old man leaned in. “Who else but that _Nexus scum_. Apparently, those two have become more than just _friends_.”

The young man blinked in confusion. “Meaning?”

“Damn you, boy. Haven’t you been paying attention?” the old man snapped, “Those two have been fucking each other since the moment Nexus arrived.”

A middle-aged man snorted nearby. “That’s been rumored for weeks now. Everyone knows how much she adores and coddles him. Hell, I’d be more surprised if they’re _not_ fucking one another.”

Scott stood there hovering behind the crates. Concern smudging Scott’s expression as he tried to recollect his thoughts. He never paid much attention to the whispers and stares of passersby or patrons at Kralla’s Song and Tartarus Bar. Right about now, Scott wished he did.

Not partial to the conversation, Scott pulled the hoodie over his head and made a beeline to where the Tempest docked. He tried avoiding eye contact with most of the workers but could hear the murmurs behind his back as he threaded his way to the ship. The unsettling feeling that Sloane Kelly was aware of these rumors nagged in the back of Scott’s mind, and it was only the beginning of the shitstorm soon to arrive.

No more than a day later, Sloane Kelly sent a message to Scott requesting him to return to the Outcast headquarters. Hesitant and somewhat bothered by the random invitation, Scott slinked off the Tempest to pay the Outcast leader a visit. Walking through the marketplace, he could sense eyes of gossipers curiously following him in hush whispers. As the entranceway glided open, Scott cautiously stepped in awaiting some trap to spring upon him. Neither Kaetus nor the Krogan guards were in the vicinity. Only the alarming silence. Swallowing his anxiety; he slowly stepped through the corridor leading to the throne room.

Scott dreaded what’ll happen on the other side of the doorway as he neared it. The door slid open, and Scott exhaled slowly proceeding forth to realize the throne room was void of any inhabitants including Sloane Kelly herself. Casting a final glance around the room, Scott shrugged and turned to leave but abruptly stopped as the Outcast leader emerged in the doorway. She inclined her head in mere greetings before brushing past him. Scott raised an eyebrow in question as his eyes followed her frame moving across the room in a listless manner. Sloane Kelly dropped into the chair burrowing her face in the armrest and briefly waved Scott to come closer.

As Scott drew nearer to Sloane Kelly, she raised her head to observe Scott. “Hmm. You’re probably wondering why I requested a visit with you.” It was apparent the Outcast leader was tipsy from alcohol when she slurred some of the words while speaking.

Scott casually studied her noticing the shadowy smears under her eyes from lack of sleep. “That would help.”

Sloane Kelly groaned as she repositioned herself on the seat to inspect Scott. Appearing disinterested in her typical routine of playfulness, she heaved a sigh. “I’m sure you’re aware of these _rumors_ ,” she uttered as she rubbed at her forehead.

“You mean the ones claiming we’re fuck buddies?” Scott retorted folding his arms.

Sloane Kelly snorted and shook her head despairingly. “The newsmongers love their gossip.”

Narrowing his eyes, Scott remained unconcerned. “I get the impression you had your hand in this rumor.”

Sloane Kelly furrowed her eyebrow at the accusation. Both eyes locked onto one another as silence dragged out between them. Eventually, Sloane Kelly broke eye contact by concentrating on a corner of the room, her silence a clear message to Scott’s inquiry. He rolled his eyes in irritation and shifted around to leave.

“You can despise me all you want, Scott, but that doesn’t disprove my feelings,” Sloane Kelly reasoned from the chair, her eyes still studying the corner. She kept tapping an index finger to her lips as if contemplating the exposure of her emotions.

Scott felt like he was pinned in an awkward situation considering that the Outcast leader rarely divulged such emotions on a personal level. Knowing he was going to regret this later on, Scott spun around to face the woman. “What exactly do you want from me?” His question must have snagged her attention for Sloane Kelly turned her face to gaze at him.

“You,” she answered barely above a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to hold off on the smut stuff until the next chapter. Wasn't feeling like the love/hate relationship was properly there so I just wanted to build things up first.
> 
> Also, don't punch people in the throat. It fucking hurts if you're lucky enough.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a brief hiatus, I've returned with a new chapter.  
> Unfortunately, through some consideration, I pushed back the smut stuff so I could focus a bit more on the story development.  
> Don't worry... I'll add it soon.

The pen continued to be twirled between Scott’s fingers as he ignored the notification blinking on the email terminal. He didn’t have to glance at the monitor to know it was Addison. Instead, he remained reposed in the chair with feet resting on the desk. The simultaneous weaving of the pen around the fingers helped alleviate the overwhelming pressure from Nexus’ Director of Colonial Affairs. Or created a temporary distraction from having to communicate with Addison, to begin with.

With a miscalculated flick of a finger, Scott sent the pen sailing to the ground where it rolled to a stop several feet away. Scott sighed, observing the flashing notification from the edge of his vision. Still hesitant to read the email, Scott stretched his arms and adjusted the N7 baseball cap on his head. The same hat he received from his late father when Alec Ryder still served with the N7 special forces.

Scott had a hunch today was going to be a muddled mess here on Kadara. And, of course, he was right the moment he set foot in Kadara Port. Tension seemed to have escalated between the Collectives and the Outcast. Scott could sense that by observing the shift in peoples’ attitudes as they went about their daily activities. Hush whispers of growing fears mingled with the unyielding glares of patrolling Outcast members sent a chill down Scott’s spine as he trudged through the marketplace.

Vetra waved frantically near the modification stall at the Pathfinder. “Scott!” She beckoned him over when he glanced at her. Peering about, Scott wandered over to the turian, who beamed when he drew closer. “You’ll never guess what Umi created?”

“Manners?” Scott casually mentioned.

Vetra scrunched up her face in disappointment. “No, Scott.” Her expression melted into enthusiasm as she began explaining Umi’s credibility in inventing new drinks to Scott. “Apparently, it’s all the buzz on Kadara Port. I’ve ben anxious to try the drink out. So, how about it? Want to go to Kralla’s Song and try Umi’s new mixture with me?”

“Eh.” Scott shrugged. “Why not? Don’t have anything else planned.”

The turian gleamed with excitement. “You won’t regret it. Promise!”

Scott was towed helplessly to Kralla’s Song by Vetra. Descending the flight of stairs to the lower level of the bar, Scott followed Vetra over to the counter where Umi was conversing with one of the locals.

Umi gave Scott an all-knowing look when she spotted him trailing behind Vetra. “Guessing Vetra coerced you into tagging along so she could try out the new drink?”

“She didn’t give me much of a choice.”

Umi laughed. “That’s Vetra for you.”

“I’m standing right here, you two,” Vetra huffed.

Placing two glasses on the counter, Umi poured her newly crafted drink into them. “Let me know what you think.”

Uncertain, Scott studied the liquid within his cup. The aroma wasn’t pungent, but the flavor had an odd blend of various ingredients. Vetra already gulped hers down and was savoring a second one when she squinted over at Scott. “Something wrong with it?”

Scott vaguely smiled at the question. “It reminds me of those damn Mai Tai cocktails my sister used to drink. Sara always overloaded mine with rum when she made them.”

“Mai Tai cocktails?” Vetra repeated the words slowly as she mulled over the drink. “How do you make them?”

“I know lime and rum are key ingredients,” Scott said. “Hell, I wasn’t much into those types of drinks. Usually stick with hard liquor like whiskey.”

Vetra chuckled. “Lexi can confirm that statement. She’s been complaining about your excessive drinking lately.”

“When does she _not_ complain?”

“She probably complains in her sleep as well.” Setting the empty cup back down, Vetra glimpsed around the bar. “You notice the oddity here in Kadara Port lately?”

“It’s been rather quiet,” Scott responded in between sips.

“I’ve got the feeling something bad is going down. Word around here is that you’re a bit too cozy with Sloane Kelly,” Vetra said in a lowered voice.

Scott stopped midway of drinking the remainder of the beverage. Infuration reflected within his eyes as he placed the drink down. “Hmm.”

Something gnawed away at the Pathfinder, but Vetra didn’t want to interfere with his personal life. It’s not like Scott has enough on his plate dealing with Nexus and Sloane Kelly. “Hey, sorry. I shouldn’t have mentioned that.”

“It’s okay,” Scott mumbled. Reality dawned on him how important it was to acquire Sloane Kelly’s permission for the outpost, and the limited time available to secure that authorization before all hell breaks loose. There’s profound bitterness towards Sloane Kelly Scott withholds whenever he has to deal with her, and he’s been wanting to escape from this forsaken planet for weeks now.

Being entangled further in turmoil didn’t settle well with Scott either. Both Tann and Addison pressuring him to finalize everything within a deadline, and Sloane Kelly obsessing over the war with the Collectives, Scott nearly felt depleted of all ambitions for the Andromeda Initiative. When he accepted the responsibility of Pathfinder after the passing of his father, he didn’t expect to be exploited and controlled by people all around him.

All the thoughts jumbled inside Scott’s head must have shown on his face for Vetra was staring at him in question. “Sorry. Got a lot on my mind,” Scott eventually admitted.

“I know you don’t like to discuss things, but we’re here for you,” Vetra reassured.

Scott only nodded in acknowledgement. He didn’t feel like discussing the matter any further and, thankfully, Vetra didn’t push the subject as the two chatted over various drinks.

/////***\\\\\\\\\

Scott stumbled sluggishly through the crowd, pushing through in desperation of escape. Vetra, hot on his trail, concentrated on the Pathfinder’s form slipping restlessly through the congregation of merchants and customers. She struggled to understand what plagued Scott inside of Kralla’s Song. Other than him slamming the empty bottle against the wall in unpredictable fury, Scott appeared composed if not slightly inebriated from all the shots of whiskey.

Whatever troubled Scott, Vetra felt helpless against as she pursued him across the marketplace. Scott’s image weaved through the remainder of traders before halting. The turian, Kaetus, seemed less than enthused by Scott residing on Kadara Port by the expression settling upon his face. The two individuals appeared to have a disagreement between one another as Vetra drew closer. The exchange of words resulted in Scott decking the turian before being apprehended by patrolling guards. Hastily shoved against a wall, the Pathfinder seethed by hurling a string of insults at Kaetus as his hands were bound behind his back.

Kaetus stifled a retort as he eyed Scott with disdain while touching the area where Scott’s fist collided with. Vetra stood there baffled by the sudden confrontation; her eyes darting from Scott to Kaetus.

“Throw him in the cell,” Kaetus ordered.

Scrunching up his nose, Scott yelled “Fuck you!” as the guards yanked him away from the wall, steering him in the direction of where the jail resided. Scott, too brazen to admit defeat, shoved his weight against the guards forcing them to lose footing as well as their grasp on him. Scott pivoted toward Kaetus, determination fueling his fury at the sneering turian, until a guard locked him in a restraint that he struggled to dislodge from.

Scott thrashed about challenging Kaetus; his green irises glinting madness as he resisted the guards’ instructions. “Son of a bitch! You’re a fucking coward!”

Kaetus clenched his fists, stepping in Scott’s direction, as he boiled with rage. The distance between the pair decreased, each one glowering at the other in challenge. By now, a crowd gathered around the scene, whispering to one another as Vetra mulled over her options concerning Scott. How the hell will she be able to explain all this to Director Tann?

A sharp whistle resonated across the congregation, ceasing everyone’s attention. Sloane Kelly strode over to where Kaetus and Scott lingered. Her eyes flicking back and forth between the two in question. As Kaetus began explaining the situation, she fixed him with a cold, calculated glare that instantly silenced him. As her eyes drifted over to Scott, still confined in the restraint, she paused.

Some of the pent-up rage diminished within Scott as he no longer struggled against the guard’s hold. A slight arch of Sloane Kelly’s lips had Scott accepting defeat as he relaxed granting the guard an opportunity to slip free from restraint. Sloane Kelly nodded over to the Outcast headquarters and twirled around to leave. As if on cue, Scott felt the guard shove him forwards, escorting him behind the Outcast leader.

The moment they entered the establishment, Sloane Kelly spun around to address her entourage. “Release him,” Sloane Kelly instructed. The guard didn’t hesitate as he removed the shackles with ease. With a brief nod, she sent the two guards away as Scott appreciated the freedom from the heavy metal biting into his skin. Glancing down at his raised forearms, Scott rubbed at the bruised wrists. Sloane Kelly loitered nearby observing his action in silence. Typically, she’d lecture or reprimand him for his acts of defiance. This time, however, her sudden calmness made Scott nervous in all the wrong ways.

A bead of sweat trickled down over Scott’s eyebrow as locks of black hair lay plastered against his forehead. He felt his chest tighten as Sloane Kelly moved closer extending a hand to brush the strands aside gently. Accustomed to her sudden bouts of anger and excessive use of force, Scott lifted an eyebrow in puzzlement. Her smile, appearing more genuine than usual, provided him some comfort in her presence. And yet he couldn’t shake the feeling she was scheming for something far more treacherous than he was willing to accept.

Sloane Kelly beckoned him to follow her into the throne room. The same room where he left more than once bruised, battered, and humiliated at the hands of this sadistic bitch all for the loyalty to Nexus and the Andromeda Initiative. Scott trailed behind the Outcast leader into the room, averting his focus elsewhere in hopes the woman would permit him to leave. Instead, Sloane Kelly lingered near the windows overlooking Kadara. Her face bathed in the evening glow as she peered outwards, hands clasped behind her.

“Travelled this far to a galaxy full of mysteries.” Sloane Kelly remained transfixed by the scenery beyond the glass. Scott’s eyes rested on Outcast leader’s expression expecting her true personality to emerge. Tilting her head, Sloane Kelly captured Scott’s eyes with hers as a smile crossed her lips. “I always wondered if you’ll be my downfall for Nexus.”

A little spark of hope rose in Scott’s chest that Sloane Kelly reconsidered her position over Nexus establishing an outpost here on Kadara. “Have you changed your mind about the outpost?”

Sloane Kelly laughed. This time around, the laughter resonated warmth as her eyes gleamed with kindness. “You are persistent, aren’t you?” She returned her eyes to the distant landscape of Kadara. “Everything I do, I do for the people. I’ve given them an opportunity once denied by Nexus.” The smile eventually faded from her countenance as she became silent. “Have I lost my way?”

Out of habit, Scott reached a hand out to comfort the Outcast leader but hesitated. The thought of Sloane Kelly using some manipulative ploy played out in the back of his mind as he withdrew his hand. Scott detested deception. The only ammunition he would willingly give to Sloane Kelly is leniency.

Turning towards the woman, he folded his arms. “I’m running out of excuses here. With Nexus breathing down my neck, I need…”

“My answer is still no,” Sloane Kelly interrupted.

Scott rolled his eyes as the last few strands of patience began to unravel. “Why am I even wasting my time here?”

“To convince me otherwise.” There resided an inkling of what Sloane Kelly sought in those predatory eyes of hers as she studied his reaction. All her resentment toward Nexus manifested itself once again as it disintegrated her façade.

The temptation to ditch Foster Addison’s request of an outpost on Kadara edged its way back into Scott’s thoughts, but he compressed it when the realization that lives confined in cryostasis depended on him. With all the other Arks’ missing, Scott’s the only Pathfinder capable of securing new colonies for Nexus. And due to his newly acquired title, Scott understood when to bite the bullet in honor of the Andromeda Initiative.

Sighing, Scott peered out the window briefly before directing his gaze at Sloane Kelly. “What exactly do you require for Nexus to establish an outpost here on Kadara?”

Sloane Kelly didn’t respond immediately, but the faint curve of her lips provided the answer as she turned to face Scott. “What I require is your loyalty.”

“Loyalty?”

“Discovery the identity of this… _Charlatan_ … and we’ll discuss the outpost once I have the bastard’s head on a spike.” Sloane Kelly stomped towards the door. “You have two days, Pathfinder,” she stated over her shoulders before the door slammed shut behind her.

“Right. Straight to business,” Scott mumbled. “What could possibly go wrong?”


End file.
